


just make it nice and easy.

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), did le dessinateur come before lʼimposteur? well if it did this ignores canon haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: cross roads, donʼt know where to go. when will i ever make it home?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir
Series: unfinished challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	just make it nice and easy.

“Thereʼs absolutely no way Chat Noir is the thief!” Marinette says, almost stomping her foot and throwing a tantrum in the middle of the street.

Alya is both exasperated and fond of the way her best friend defends Chat Noirʼs innocence. It was obvious from the start that Marinette definitely had a huge crush on the hero in black leather. Alyaʼs seen Marinetteʼs room, seen the posters and everything. Her desktop wallpaper was a cute, edited photo of Chat Noir with hearts and all. Her phone's lockscreen was basically the same. Her girl was absolutely smitten.

“I know heʼs innocent, girl. Donʼt get mad at me!” Alya laughed as Marinette looked ready for another round of ranting about how Chat Noir didnʼt deserve what was happening to him. “I know heʼd never do something like steal from the Louvre of all places. In fact, he doesnʼt really strike me as the type to appreciate art? I guess?”

Marinette looked like she was about to protest but then stopped herself, shaking her head. “I want to follow this news but I have to help out my parents today. Weʼve got a huge rush order,” she groaned. “Promise to tell me once they prove Chat Noirʼs innocence?”

“Of course, girl. You can count on me.”

* * *

“Cʼmon, mon minou. Please pick up,” Ladybug said, jittering and biting her lower lip, waiting for her beloved partnerʼs response. She would not believe that such a kind soul would ever do such a thing! Ooh, once she gets her hands on that particular akuma…

Things. Were. Personal.

Chat Noir finally answered and Ladybug almost cried in relief, “Hey, Bug. Sorry I couldnʼt answer earlier, Iʼm kinda busy right now,” Chat Noir said, glaring behind him and then turning back to their videocall with an unfairly attractive grin.

“Yeah, about that… whatʼs going on, Chaton?”

“I couldnʼt tell you if I tried, Little Bug. I have no idea what this… LʼImposteur akuma wants. Except ruin my name and reputation, I guess.”

 _'The akumas are victims, Ladybug. Victims. You cannot ruin them. Ruin Papillon instead once you unmask him,'_ She chided herself. 

* * *

Marinette sighed as she watched the full moon hit its peak, shining a light around the city. The fight lasted a while and it took her having to detransform once because her first Lucky Charm had needed Chat Noir but he had been chained unexpectedly. 

She sighed. That was definitely one of the more tiring fights sheʼs had. 

But at least she was able to clear her partnerʼs name. Itʼs a shame they couldnʼt have a post-battle conversation. He had to leave in a hurry because he was busy in his civilian life. 

Another sigh escaped her lips. 

“Why the long face?” 

Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when a voice suddenly started talking to her. 

Oh, tiny gods. She looked up and saw the very person occupying her thoughts. 

“Chat Noir?” 

“Hello,” the feline hero greeted her, smiling amicably. And… was it just her or was he blushing or something? Her imagination, definitely. She was projecting desires onto her crushes again. Besides, Chat Noir knew Ladybug and hadnʼt expressed any visible interest in her. So why would she assume Chat Noir would like someone heʼs hardly ever met better than her superhero alter-ego? 

“W-what brings you here?” She asked, heart beating triple time. 

“Sorry,” he smiled sweetly. “I was out on a night run and found my way here. I usually visit during the late afternoons or early evenings, so I guess weʼve never really bumped into each other. Um, Iʼm Chat Noir, but you already know that.” He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. 

“U-um, Ma-ma-marinette. My nameʼs Marinette,” she stuttered. Chat Noir was a regular customer at the boulangerie?! And her parents never bothered telling her? “I live here…” she snapped her mouth shut and winced. Of course he knew that, stupid! 

Chat Noir just chuckled at her statement, not making fun of her or anything. 

“Itʼs a pleasure to finally make your acquaintaince, Miss Marinette,” he winked, shooting another arrow through her heart. He offered her a hand. 

She bit her lip trying to hold the squeal that wanted to escape. 

She reached out and shook his offered hand. 

She looked up into his deep emerald orbs, almost getting herself lost in them. 

That is… before his stomach growled. 

“Ah,” he remarked, flushing red. 

“Oh. Are, um… would you like to eat anything? Iʼm sure we still have our rejected pile here,” she offered. 

“Oh, no, I couldnʼt, Miss Marinette. I didnʼt bring any money on me. I was just going on a short run, please donʼt mind this silly cat.” 

“Nonsense!” She huffed, already opening her skylight. “Please, wait just a moment, Chat Noir. Iʼll also add a hot chocolate if you stay to eat, please?” 

Okay, so this time the fond smile on Chat Noirʼs face was definitely not her imagination. 

“As the Princess commands,” he says, landing on the lounge chair. 

She nodded, smiling at him, before heading downstairs in quick strides to get all the pastries that she knew her partner liked. 

(Pain au chocolat, passionfruit macarons, raspberry cheesecakes) 

She thanked her lucky stars that she had already decided to make hot chocolate before Chat Noir suddenly came by. 

She came back with a tray and two mugs. How she carried all that to her bedroom, she doesnʼt know. But sheʼll chalk it up to wanting to spend as much time with her mysterious and sweet partner. 

The smile Chat Noir shot her once she made it up to her balcony would be the focus of her dreams and daydreams for days.


End file.
